


Road to Acceptance

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: Coming To Terms [5]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: COVID, Confusion, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Pandemics, clarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: After talking to his Uncle, Baylee felt better until he saw his parents cuddling together on the couch, causing the anger to rise up inside him once again. After asking to speak to his Mother privately, Baylee hopes to finally find his way to accept his Father for who he is.
Relationships: Baylee Littrell/ Brian Littrell, Baylee Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell
Series: Coming To Terms [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018030
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Road to Acceptance

Brian and Leighanne were on the couch cuddling close watching TV when Baylee came down the stairs and followed the sound of the large flatscreen that was in the living room. He stood there taking in the sight before him, it was one he had seen a hundred times. His Mother in the strong and protective arms of his Father. He watched as Brian kissed Leighanne’s head, his fingers gently drifting through her hair. He couldn’t understand it, despite his conversation with his Uncle just a few hours ago, he still couldn’t fathom what his Father was doing and more so how his Mother could allow it. As he watched his parents show their love for each other in the small touches they had always given each other, Baylee knew the only way to get answers was to ask. 

Clearing his throat, he watched his parents jump slightly, looking back behind them. Brian tried to give his son the best smile he could muster but could tell the teen wasn’t acknowledging it as he kept his eyes on his Mother. 

“Bubba, what is it?” Leighanne asked. 

“Can we talk?” Baylee replied with his own question. “Privately.” 

“Of course Baby.” Leighanne smiled feeling Brian’s arms loosen around her so she could get up. Once she straightened herself, she headed over to where her almost grown son stood. He could see the worry in her blue eyes. 

“Where would you like to talk?” She asked, wanting Baylee to have full control of this conversation. 

“Outside.” 

Nodding, the older woman followed her son out towards the patio. Brian sighed softly as he turned back around and settled down on the couch once again hoping his love could help their son. Once outside, Leighanne took a seat on the plush chair that was next to the couch, Baylee sitting on the edge of the cushioned seat of the couch. Leighanne waited patiently for her son to speak, watching as he played with his fingers, that bottom lip sunk in as it was being bitten. Her boy was so much like his Father it was scary sometimes. He looked exactly the same Brian had that day he had sat her down and told her his biggest secret he hid to this day. 

“Whenever you’re ready.” Leighanne prompted, but didn’t push. 

Baylee had ran this conversation and all he wanted to say in his head a hundred times, but now in the moment, all those words and scenarios that were once there had disappeared with only one word remaining. 

“Why?” Baylee muttered softly. 

“Why what Bub?” Leighanne asked. “Why do I let your Father be himself with your Uncles?” 

Not able to form words, Baylee nodded. He tried to keep eye contact with his Mother but his head fell back to his hands waiting for her answer. Leighanne got up and moved over to her boy, sitting on the table in front of him, she took his hands into hers waiting for him to look up at her. When he did, he was greeted with a soft smile and love in her eyes. 

“I do it because I want him to be himself and I’d rather him do it with men I know then him being out with random ones.” Leighanne explained. 

“But….But what about everything you taught me?” Baylee asked. “What about what we’ve learned in church? You’ve been so active speaking out against so much recently.” 

Now it was Leighanne’s turn to look down, she knew she’d been active on voicing her opinions on her socials and the backlash she had caused for the family. Looking up, she looked at the young man in front of her, his eyes were begging for answers and clarity. His entire world had been turned upside down. She reached over and rubbed his cheek gently. 

“I know how we raised you was completely contradicting what was really going on and for that I am sorry.” 

“Is that why Dad started backing off on talking about his beliefs?” 

Leighanne nodded softly. “Partly, he also did it because he realized he had put himself on a pedestal with the fans and they only saw him as this perfect, can do no wrong, person.” 

“But no one is perfect!” Baylee exclaimed, his hands flying into the air. 

“I know Bub, but when fans get their minds set to something, it’s very hard to convince them otherwise.” 

Baylee calmed down and sighed. “Like how so many are still upset about the show despite us reassuring them we were taking all precautions.” 

“Yes, exactly.” Leighanne replied, nodding. 

Going silent Baylee looked towards the sliding glass door before looking back at his Mother. His mind was still reeling but not as fast or as frantic. 

"And you're truly okay with what Dad's doing?" 

"Yes," Leighanne reaffirmed, "you could say much like the fans your Uncle came with the package. It took your Father a few years into our relationship to tell me but in a way I already knew something was between him and Nick."

"They always look so comfortable with each other." 

“That’s because they are Bubba, your Dad knows he can be himself with Nick without judgement.” 

Baylee nodded and gave his Mother his first real smile since he had found out about his Father and who he really was. Standing, Mother and son headed back into the house, Leighanne’s arm wrapped around her boy, being greeted by Brian in the kitchen. The awkwardness between the two men was still there but not as thick. Leighanne watched with a wide smile on her face as Baylee moved to his Father and pulled him into a hug, Brian returning the hug with tears in his eyes. He looked up at his wife as he held his boy close, Baylee was on the road to acceptance.


End file.
